Drunk Dreamers
by Icepoppy
Summary: There's a party in Derek's loft to celebrate Kira's safe rescue from the power plant. The whole pack is there, plus an extra demonic guest who Stiles isn't so happy about. As the evening progresses, Lydia suggests a pretending game that get's them both saying some ridiculous and embarrassing things. Quick one shot based off of an idea from nogitsexy's tumblr.


Stiles sat off to the side, viewing the rest of the party goers with interest. In fact, it was not really Stiles, it was the Nogitsune. While he had the boy trapped inside his own head, he was taking pleasure in observing the different members of his friend group. Of course, Stiles had to watch, he just couldn't do anything about it. Really it was quite tiresome listening to him and his empty threats. When the Nogitsune had started watching Scott as he was dancing beside Isaac, Stiles had erupted into a flurry of threats. "I swear to god if you do anything to him, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you, even if that means hitting myself."

"Stiles, shh, I'm trying to plan here."

"Oh, so you're saying if I don't stop talking, you won't be able to plot how to kill all my friends?"

The Nogitsune paused, scratching their chin thoughtfully. "I'm saying if you don't stop talking, I'll kill them all right now, starting with Scott. Is that what you want?" Stiles's voice went silent inside their head, and void Stiles nodded slowly. "That's what I thought."

Void Stiles continued to observe the party, taking note of all the little interactions, the emotions, the relationships forming and crumbling before his eyes. Teenage angst alone could be enough to feed him for at least the night. But it wasn't enough. It never was. He stretched before standing up, moving over to the drinks bucket. Stiles seemed to have regained his confidence, and he spoke up again. "Seriously? You're using my body to get drunk?"

"All part of the plan Stiles. We need to fit in, we need to be convincing."

They reached the bucket and Void picked out a bottle of Jack Daniels. As he picked up a shot glass, Stiles spoke up again, "I don't know about evil spirits, but you might want to take it easy. My body is what you would call a lightweight."

Choosing to ignore him, Void poured out a shot and swallowed it down, giggling slightly after he put the glass back on the counter. When he looked up, he saw Lydia laughing at him, stumbling over to join him. She was clearly drunk and almost fell when she reached the counter. Throwing her arms in the air she yelled, "STILES! I MISSED YOU! LET'S DO SHOTS!"

Void laughed cheerily, "Yeaheheh Lydia!" He poured another shot and one for her too, and they downed them together. Lydia screwed up her face, and Void giggled even more. He could feel Stile's anxiety growing with each second he spent with Lydia, and it sounded as though he might be saying something, but everything was hazy in his head. Looking thoughtfully at the red head in front of him - _STRAWBERRY BLONDE_ –Stiles managed to break through the fog for just one second, he recalled that he had plans for her. However, watching her laugh as she grabbed the bottle and poured another two shots out, he couldn't quite remember what it was.

"C'MON STILES, TAKE ANOTHER ONE!" She didn't seem to realise that she was yelling, and Void didn't really care, in fact, he felt like yelling too.

"YEAH! WOO PARTY!" The threw back more alcohol. He couldn't stop himself from laughing now, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what he had been going to use Lydia for. When she grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, he decided he didn't care. They bobbed around together for a while, her smooth dancing contrasting greatly with his clumsy and spastic moves which he had inherited from his host. She laughed again and she found himself laughing with her. She moved close to him, leaning heavily on his chest and still giggling. He caught her and supported her weight clumsily.

"Stiles," she had a wicked glint in her eyes, "Stiles I have a brilliant idea! Let's pretend we're married! Won't it be hilarious?"

Nothing had ever sounded better to him, so he scooped her up bridal style, shouting as he carried her towards the sofa, "YES MY DEAREST WIFE! LET'S GO BE ROMANTIC!" A few people stopped to stare at them as they walked by, and Scott did his best to contain his laughter. When they passed Allison, she just raised her eyebrow before smiling to herself. Void dropped Lydia onto the sofa before flopping down next to her. The alcohol had burned away any malicious thoughts he had previously had, now he was caught up in the clamour and fun of the moment.

Wriggling closer to him, she lay down across his lap, smiling up at him. "So my lovely husband, where shall we go on our honeymoon."

He thought for a moment, "What better place for a honeymoon, than the moon!"

She laughed at his triumphant expression, jabbing him in the ribs before sitting up on his lap, arm hanging around his neck as she used the other hand to trace the muscles on his chest. "Alright dearest. And now my lovely husband, how many children should we have?"

He looked down at her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "How many do you want to have my gorgeous wife?"

She pulled a face, pretending to be deep in thought. After a moment of silence, she broke into a wicked grin, answer positively popping from her lips, "As many as possible!" She pecked him on the cheek before climbing back onto the sofa beside him. He pulled a horrified face and she laughed, punching his shoulder lightly.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, capturing her in his embrace. She laughed as she struggled to break free, and he laughed with her. "Of course my love! We shall have all the children in the world, we'll steel other people's children if we have to!" Then he proceeded to tickle her, and she squealed as she tried to escape.

"Stiles stop! Ahahaha that not fair ahahah let me go ahaha! Finally she managed to wriggle free and she turned to face him. She studied his features for a moment before a small smile spread across her lips, "And now my handsome husband, where shall we grow old together?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, "You think I'm handsome do you?"

"Answer the question Stiles!" She looked at him as though it were the most important thing anyone had ever been asked.

"We can grow old wherever you like. Here, the desert, a rainforest, the ocean, an island, anything for my beautiful amazing wife!"

She smiled, satisfied with the answer, and snuggled into his chest. Acting on impulse Void put his arm around her, drawing her close. He could feel her heartbeat steady against his own, an experience totally foreign to him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He was so focussed on the rhythm of their hearts that he almost missed the last words she whispered before she passed out, "I love you my lovely husband."

Void stayed like that, sitting with her asleep on him for most of the evening, until most of the guests had left Derek's loft. Eventually he got up, laying her gently down on the remainder of the sofa and covering her in a blanket. Observing how soft the alcohol had made him, he thought that maybe in the future he should pay more attention to Stiles. Being nice wasn't natural. The alcohol was wearing off and he was starting to feel revolted at all the lovey-dovey activities he had just taken part in. What made things worse was that he could now hear Stiles again. He was laughing and cursing Void at the same time. "Stiles, shut up."

"What? No threats to my life? You really have gone soft!"

"I'm going to kill you, Stiles." That was enough to silence him.

Lydia groaned as she opened her eyes, blinking wearily a few times before sitting up. Her head was throbbing and she rubbed her temples, trying to recall how she had gotten in such a state. Bit by bit, memories of the evening began to flow back to her. Shots with Stiles, that had been what had put her over the edge. Why she thought it was a good idea, God knows. Looking down she noticed where she was, and the blanket she was wearing. All at once, she remembered the rest of the night, letting out a small gasp as her hand flew to her mouth. A voice appeared behind her, and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"What's the matter wifey?"

She turned to see Stiles standing over her, goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Frowning, he leant down behind her, so that his mouth was centimetres from her ear. "C'mon Lyds, I know you remember." A small shiver ran down her spine at having him invading her personal space.

Standing up and turning away from him she folded her arms, "Honestly Stiles, I can't remember anything that happened last night."

He raised his arms in defence laughing slightly. "Okay okay, I believe you." He paused for a moment before adding, "My lovely wife." She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, but he managed to dodge it, laughing all the while. "C'mon, is that how you treat your husband?" He walked towards her arms outstretched, but she shoved him away, blushing furiously.

"Stiles..." It was a warning call but he ignored it. Void was enjoying her embarrassment. Rolling her eyes she walked to the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water she slammed the door shut and turned around only to be met with Stiles's face inches from her own.

"Think of the children Lydia. All of our many many children. What will they do without you?"

She scowled at him, ducking under his arm and out of the way, "I'm sure they'll manage just fine with you."

He laughed triumphantly, "Hah! So you do remember!"

"What? I- no- I mean- STILES!" Her face was pink with a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. "Stiles, can we please just forget that this happened?"

He looked with an insulted expression, "Lydia! I've never felt so used! But if that's what you want then fine!" With extra drama and emotion he turned from her and stomped away.

She shook her head, sighing in exasperation. Watching him leave she called after him, "You're an idiot, you know that?" The way she said it gave away that she didn't mean it, but it still made her feel as though she had won the argument. Smiling to herself she sat down and drank her water. Meanwhile, Void was off making new plans based off of how Stiles had been reacting in his head. Perhaps Lydia would be playing a bigger part in all of this than he first thought.


End file.
